Life Of Love
by JeniStar12
Summary: Please note that its doesn't fit the category but has the same plot/genre popular guy X unpopular girl struggles of a relationship Luke and Olivia have been dating for 6 months can they overcome obstacles in their ways A cute love story to Enjoy
1. Story Info

Love struck Life 

Story info

Hey guys this is my first fanfic. It's a typical popular guy x unpopular girl but this story isn't about the guy trying to get the girl. It's about after they start going out and the problems they face eg. Jealousy, trust etc. the characters in the story are not based on anyone in real life it also isn't a lemon but there will be smexy scenes inbetween. I hope you enjoy the story please leave a comment about what you think any improvements and is you want more chapters

This story will be mostly written from the girls point of view but I will include other people points of views as well. I will also have the narrator/3rd person point of view which will be indicated with a * sign

Well I hope you enjoy XXX


	2. Character Info

**MAIN CHARACTERS INFO**

 **LUKE**

Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Green Girlfriend: Oliva.

Interests: Sports, History, Break dance, Music Age:16

Personality: Fun and Energetic. Very popular, social, He was a player until he met Olivia, Jealous type, Loyal Friend/Boyfriend, cheerful, super Friendly and a Flirt

Best Friend: Callum Mates: Jack, Lewis, Danny, Joe, Cam

Hates: Guys Flirting with his girlfriend, People shit talking about some especially about his friend/ girlfriend, fake Girls, attention seekers and rude stuck up people, maths.

OLIVIA

Preferred Name: Liv Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Blue Boyfriend: Luke Age:16

Interests: Art, Dance, Swimming, Music

Personality: Fun, Kind, Reliable, Not Social or Popular, Shy, Caring and Understanding, Charismatic, Loyal Friend/Girlfriend, Introvert, Friendly

Best Friend: Gillian Close Friends: Lucy, Abby, Jen, Nicole

Hates: Crowds, Talking out loud, Creeps, girls flirting with boyfriend, sluts, maths, revealing clothes

S econd Main Character

JILLIAN

Age:16 Hair Colour: brown Eye Colour: Grey/Blue Info: Bestfriends with Olivia, social friendly girl, helps Olivia through her relationship struggles

CALUM

Age:16 Hair Colour: dirty Blonde Eye colour: Blue

Info: Same As Jillian he helps with lukes relation ship struggles and is bestfriends with luke. Popular friendly and has a crush on jillian


	3. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. Please leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far and if you want a continuation. Thanks :D Renember * is Narrator and the pic on this page is Jake

I let out I sigh as I see my boyfriend dancing and flirting with other girls. I've been dating Luke for 6 months now and everyone in our school knew about our relationship but that didn't stop the girls fawning over him. Luke is the most popular guy in school and although I hate to admit he was a downright player, but that all changed when we met. I moved to the school a year ago and well let's say I didn't immediately fit in. I have a gorgeous face and figure and everyone knew it, according to some guys I was hotter than most of the popular girls and that didn't sit well with them so they started to pick on me, making me an outcast. To make things worse all the boys were trying to sleep with me including surprise surprise… Luke. I rejected him immediately but he kept persisting and started hanging out with me. Little by little I got to know another side of Luke, a calm collective guy nothing like the flirty player he came across as. So when he asked me out again 6 months ago I said yes. FLASH FORWARD TO NOW

I was standing near the drink section trying not to get mad as girls flocked over Luke. Me and Luke where invited to Callum's (Luke's Friend) party and I decided to go since it would be a great opportunity for me to socialize and make new friends. But now I'm thinking it's a bad idea, as soon as he left my side to find his mates he was bombarded by every fucking single girl, wanting to dance with him. So being the 'Charmer' he is he just couldn't say no. Honestly it's like flirting and being a charmer is in his genetics because his 2 older brothers and father are EXACTLY THE FUCKING SAME! Some of you might be thinking why are you with him if he's such a flirt, well it's because he is the nicest, truthful and loyal boyfriend you could ever have. His flirting was a habit since he has never been in a serious relationship until now and would never cheat on you but every time a girl flirted with him you felt insecure about yourself and jealous.

A s I was watching whole ordeal, I felt a slight tap on my shoulders. I turned to see Jillian looking at me with a huge grin. Jillian was my best friend she was there for me all time since my first day of school, your friendship is so strong you were basically sisters. "What's up boo?" she said her smile turning to a concerned look. "Nothing" I lied, slightly looking behind me. She must have noticed because the next thing she said was "Oh I see you're jealous" a small smirk forming on her face. "Wh-a-at makes you think that" I said my face turning a deep red. "girl, it's so obvious" she replied "well I'm sorry Jill but take a look" I said turning around "anyone in my position would be jealous as well". Just then as if Luke heard me he looked at me giving me an apologetic smile. I gave a plain smile back I turning around to face gill when suddenly I collided with someone making them spill there drink all over the floor "OMG I am so Sorry!" I said looking up to find a tall boy with dark black hair and ash grey eyes looking at me. I had to admit he looked cute. "Don't worry it's not your fault" he said smiling. "I will go get something to clean this mess up" Jill said Scooting off

"So can I get to know the name of the pretty girl who knocked my drink?" he asked with a smirk "I'm terribly sorry" I reply, my face turning a deep shade of pink from embarrassment. "my name is Olivia but you can call me Liv". "Nice to meet you Liv my name is Jake, so how come I've never see you at a party before" he asked "well I normally don't go because I'm not interested, but today I felt like going so I came" I said Short time Skip I was talking to Jake for a while now and he seemed like a nice guy, I totally forgot about Luke and the clinging girls

*But little did Liv know that someone was looking your way eyes burning with jealousy*


End file.
